Black Cat's White and Blue Christmas
by Black Fuego
Summary: Originally planning to spend Christmas by herself, Blake is now going to spend the holidays with her white haired teammate and her cat eyed boyfriend at a house full of friendly Tiger Faunus, with the rest of her team visiting once in a while. It seems like this will be a White and Blue Christmas for the Black Cat...with a dash of Red and Yellow. Set in BLAD of RWBY and JNPR world.


Late Merry Christmas everyone! Black Fuego here with the BLAD of RWBY and JNPR Christmas special. I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately, but I've been busy lately with work and didn't have much time for writing. Thankfully I am nearly done with the chapter so expect an update soon. Just a heads up, there might be some spoilers here from future chapters of BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY series or any other references that may be made throughout the story. I also don't own the story picture used here. It belongs to the awesome people at Roosterteeth.

BLAD of RWBY and JNPR Christmas Special: Black Cat's White and Blue Christmas

"All right, all packed. Are you ready to go, Blake?" Weiss asked as she closed her suitcase tightly.

"Indeed I am, Weiss," Blake smiled softly as she held her own suitcase.

It was the beginning of Beacon's winter break and Weiss and Blake were getting ready to leave for their vacation. A few weeks ago, after their little Black Friday shopping trip, Blake was approached by Weiss and the heiress found out that the shadow ninja was planning to stay at the academy for the holidays. Not wanting her friend to be alone, Weiss invited Blake to come with her for the holidays. At first the Cat Faunus tried to turn down the offer, afraid that the heiress will get in trouble with her family by bringing her to their home, but that plan failed when Weiss said that she was spending Christmas with her best friend turned boyfriend, Baltazar, and his family. After learning that, Blake attempted to decline that offer, thinking that her fellow Faunus Ninja wouldn't want any more guest, but Baltazar assured that it wouldn't be a problem, saying that his parents are ok with her coming over. Touched with how much her friends cared, Blake decided to accept their offer to join them for Christmas, much to the joy of her teammates, who often come over to the Azul house hold.

"You girls ready?" Baltazar asked as he poked his head through the door, "Ruby and Yang are already in the airship and they're starting to get impatient. We should hurry before they make a mess in the ship."

"Coming, Baltazar!" Weiss called out before turning to her teammate, "Ready to spend Christmas with us?"

"Definitely," Blake smiled and left with the heiress to the airship.

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-CHRISTMAS-

"Ok you guys, we'll see you all in a few days, ok?" Yang grinned as she revved her motorcycle, Bumblebee.

"Say hi to everyone for me, ok?" Ruby asked cheerfully as she held on to her sister tightly.

"No worries, Ruby, we'll make sure to let everyone know you said hi. Especially Cody," Baltazar assured teasingly.

"Be nice," Weiss scolded lightly and playfully slapped his arm, although she did enjoy seeing her partner blush in embarrassment again.

"Drive safely you two," Blake smiled.

"Not a problem, Blake," Yang assured and proceeded to speed off into the distance with her sister screaming as they left.

"…And here I thought you were a speed demon, Baltazar," Blake joked.

"Not like Yang, not even close," Baltazar shuttered, "She speeds on that thing all the time and it freaks me and Ruby out every time we ride with her. The only one who actually enjoys riding with that crazy biker is Cody…to the point where he's been trying to make a motorcycle whenever he's back home."

"I'm not surprised. He always did enjoyed bike riding when we were kids," Weiss mused.

With the sisters gone, the trio began to head over to their destination, with Baltazar leading the way. As they walked down the streets of Vale, they took note of all the different decorations and festive displays and smiled at the sight.

"Vale becomes quite festive around this time of year, doesn't it?" Blake asked.

"You should see Forjador during Christmas, it's awesome," Baltazar grinned, "It doesn't really snow there all too often, but the decorations there are awesome. The lights, the songs, the colors, it's pretty amazing."

"Atlas had some interesting decorations also from what I recall…" Weiss said fondly, as if remembering what Christmas was like there.

The trio continued to talk about the Christmas decorations they have seen until they began hearing the sounds of animals calling out to them. Looking ahead, they saw Cody walking towards them with a black cat on his shoulder and a german shepherd with a scar on its eye, similar to Weiss's scar, in front of him, running towards them. Noticing the dog, Blake suddenly hid behind Weiss while Baltazar had a grin on his face. As soon as the dog got close it pounced on the lightning ninja, much to the shadow ninja's shock and worry, and proceeded to lick the laughing huntsman-to-be to death.

"Ha ha ha! Down, Scar, down!" Baltazar laughed out, "You do this every time I visit, boy, give it a rest! Ha ha!"

Blake peaked from behind the heiress and was surprised by the dog's actions, "That dog knows Baltazar?"

"Considering it's his mother's pet, I would hope so," Weiss giggled at the sight, before noticing that the dog was now focusing its attention on her now, "Oh no."

As soon as Blake saw the look on the dog's face she quickly ran away from her human hiding spot as Weiss became the next target of the dog's happiness.

As Blake watched the dog attempted to give the laughing couple some affection in disbelief, Cody came and stood next to her with the black cat still on her shoulders.

"This happens a lot," Cody laughed, "Whenever Baltazar came back home from Signal, Scar will always jump him and lick him to death. It makes sense that he'd do the same thing to Weiss…he always did liked her a lot, right Charcoal? "

"Meow," The cat meowed, almost as if it was agreeing with the boy it was riding on.

"I see…" Blake muttered to herself, still worried about Scar and how it will treat her.

"There's nothing to worry about, Blake, Scar's pretty friendly to others, even cats and Cat Faunus," Baltazar reassured as he picked himself up, "After all, other than Mom, the rest of us are Tiger Faunus and he loves us."

"I understand…" Blake nodded and focused her attention on Scar and Weiss, the latter scratching the happy dog behind his ears and talking affectionately to him.

"Ok, Sis, stop playing with Scar," Cody called out, "Mom and Papi are waiting for us and they really want to see you and Blake, so hurry up."

"Coming!" Weiss responded as she got up herself and walked back to the others, with Scar happily following her.

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-CHRISTMAS-

"Welcome home, Baltazar, it's good that you're back for the holidays."

"That's right, _mi __hijo_, we missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mom, Pop, Princess."

"Yay! Brother and Sissy are home!"

Weiss smiled softly as she saw her boyfriend hugging his parents and sister. They didn't really changed since she last saw them, Leti's short black hair and violet blouse, Bo's black flat top hair, sapphire t-shirt, and blue flamed glasses, and Sarah's long black hair and long-sleeved bluish, purple shirt.

"And it's nice to see you too, Nievita," Leti said warmly as she went to hug her goddaughter, "Thank you for looking after Baltazar over at Beacon. We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Aunt Leti, I was happy too," Weiss reassured, "I'm really looking forward to Christmas next week."

Throughout the exchange, Blake felt quite uncomfortable watching them, like she was intruding on them instead of being a guest. She simply stood near the house entrance, unsure of what to do or say, when she felt fur brushing up her legs. Looking down, she flinched a little as she saw Charcoal and Scar rubbing her faces on her legs and looking at her happily.

"Looks like Charcoal and Scar really like you, Blake" Cody chuckled, "Those two are pretty good judges of character and easily warm up to anyone who's Baltazar's friend. They did the same thing to Rubes and Yang when they first visited us."

Hearing their youngest son talking to their guest, Leti and Bo turned their attention to Blake and smiled gently at her.

"Oh, come in, sweetie, you don't need to be so nervous," Leti assured.

"She's right. After all you're our son's friend," Bo smiled, "We don't bite…except maybe for my daughter here, but only if she's really hungry," he finished with a teasing tone.

"Papa!" Sarah whined in embarrassment.

Blake laughed lightly as she came further inside the house, feeling more comfortable now thanks to the elder Azuls' friendly nature. Happy with her situation, Blake bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the holidays. I promise that I will be on best behavior during my stay here," The Cat Faunus thanked her hosts.

"Wow…you're so polite, just like Professor Belladonna when I was a student at Beacon," Bo laughed.

"Thank you very much, sir," Blake smiled, happy to be compared to her grandmother Raven.

"Think nothing of it, sweetie," Leti said happily, "I hope you don't mind sleeping with my daughter in her room. Weiss was going to sleep there, but with you coming we decided to let her stay with Baltazar in his room…so long as they behave themselves."

"Mom/Aunt Leti!" The blushing couple yelled embarrassingly.

"Wow, Brother, Sissy, your faces are so red. Are you two sick?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Haha, I think you're going to like it here, Blake," Cody laughed.

"I bet I will," Blake smiled softly.

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-CHRISTMAS-

Blake smiled softly as she quietly drank her tea. It's been barely over a week since she stayed at the Azul household and she's been enjoying herself ever since. It was a little awkward at first, but eventually she became more comfortable with the family of Tiger Faunus. She had to suppress a blush as she remembered her first morning staying here.

/_Flashback/_

"_Pop! Cody! Put some pants on!" Baltazar shouted out angrily at his father and brother._

_Blake had to cover her red face in order to make sure she didn't see two of her male hosts in their underwear. It was early in the morning and everyone was awake and in their sleepwear, which simply meant a pair of boxers for Bo and Cody. _

"_Geez, Baltazar, you don't have to shout," Cody said in annoyance._

"_There's no need to be loud so early in the morning, __hijo__," Bo grumbled._

"_There is if you two are going to walk around in your underwear when there's a guest in the house," Weiss glared at the father-son pair._

"_I agree with them," Leti said sternly, crossing her arms over her violet nightgown, "You two are supposed to be on your best behavior and here you are, showing your underwear to our guests without care."_

"_Weiss already seen us in our underwear, so it doesn't matter if she sees us like this," Cody shrugged, "As for Blake…I got nothing."_

"_Put these on and stop making Blake blush, for crying out loud," Baltazar groaned as he tossed a couple pairs of sweat pants to them provided by his feetie pajama clad sister, "And here I thought I was the forgetful one."_

"_You had to get your forgetfulness from someone, dear," Leti giggled. _

"_I just hope Sun doesn't mind the fact that he's not going to be the first guy you see in his underwear," Weiss whispered to Blake in a teasing tone, making the poor girl blush further._

_/Flashback end/_

Blake sighed as she set her tea down. That first morning was quite an embarrassment to her and was something she didn't want to repeat again. After that, things calmed down and Blake began to have fun with Weiss, Baltazar and his family. A smile began to form on her face as she remembered when Yang and Ruby came to visit and suggested that they go to the local park to have fun with a snowball fight.

_/Flashback/_

"_Get ready you guys for the fight of a lifetime!" Ruby shouted as she held a snowball high in the air._

"_Oh yeah, this is gonna be great!" Cody cheered as he prepared a load of snowballs._

"_Get ready to lose, __Quemadura__!" Baltazar taunted with a feral grin on his face and two snowballs in his hands._

"_Bring it on, Sparky!" Yang smirked as she continually tossed a snowball in the air._

"_I think they're having way too much fun with this," Weiss sighed at the sight._

"_You have to admit, though, that this is a good way to enjoy yourself in the snow," Blake smiled as she watched her friends go after each other._

_Shortly after arriving at the park, Yang immediately insisted on having a snowball fight, while her sister and the Azul brothers loved the idea, Weiss and Blake were ok with simply watching them pelt each other with snowballs. Yang was surprisingly ok with the idea, because she wanted to have a two on two fight with her sister against Baltazar and Cody to see who was the better set of siblings._

"_And there they go," Blake said calmly as soon as the snowballs started flying._

"_Are you enjoying yourself, Blake," Weiss asked curiously_

"_I am, Weiss. Very much so," The shadow ninja smiled to the heiress, "Baltazar's family is very nice and it's good to spend time with my team outside of Beacon. Although I am curious as to what Baltazar and Cody have been doing lately."_

"_They've been working on Ruby's present from Cody," Weiss whispered softly just in case her partner heard her, "Remember those headphones Cody was looking at on Black Friday? He thought that, because none of what he saw suited Ruby, it would be better to make a pair with Baltazar instead. It's kind of sweet if you ask me."_

"_I think so too," Blake smiled. She was about to say more when suddenly a runaway snowball flew by and pelted her in the face._

"_Woops! Sorry Blake!" Yang called out apologetically._

_Weiss on the other hand was laughing at the look on her teammate's face until she was struck in the face with a snowball as well, courtesy of Cody._

"_That's for freezing me to a wall at the hotel back in Forjador!" Cody yelled out in satisfaction._

"_Be grateful she didn't turn you into a frozen treat for the Grimm, little brother," Baltazar muttered, remembering what Yang told him when his friends and team went to his home town for a fieldtrip while he was busy attending a reunion with his extended family._

"…_Blake?" Weiss said in a calm, eerie tone, "Would you mind helping me with something?"_

"_Gladly," Blake agreed with a mischievous smile on her face._

"_Hey Sis, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang grinned._

"_You bet I am," Ruby nodded with a wide grin herself._

"_FREE FOR ALL!"_

_/End Flashback/_

That was one of the best days she had with her team in a long time. It didn't really matter that the Azul Brothers were there as well, it was a bonding experience that she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. While she did enjoy spending time with her friends, Blake was also happy to get to know more about Baltazar's parents and siblings, with one family member in particular she felt particularly close too.

_/Flashback/_

"_So you were once a member of the White Fang, eh?" Bo asked calmly as he drank some coffee._

"_Yes, sir," Blake confirmed as she took a drink of tea herself._

"_Now, now, don't be nervous," Bo smiled gently, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. White Fang use to be a peaceful organization until the new leader came to power, and what they're fighting for iss a good cause, but they're simply going at it the wrong way now."_

"_I know, that's why I left," Blake muttered._

"_It's why I left, too," Bo chuckled, amused by the brief moment of surprise that they younger Faunus showed, "Didn't my sons or future daughters told you this earlier?"_

"_They did," Blake nodded, "But it still surprises me how someone so mild-mannered and carefree was part of the White Fang and friends of the current head of the Schnee Dust Company at the time."_

"_Ah…the war between SDC and White Fang," Bo muttered, "I never wanted to be a part of it. Wolke and I tried to change the groups, but they're too damn stubborn and proud about their ways that we didn't make any difference. It hurt me to see my old friend loosing good business partners and large shipments of Dust because of this feud. I still find it ironic that, whenever he had trouble with the White Fang, he will always send his daughter to me, who was fairly high up in the White Fang's chain of commands, in order to keep her safe from attacks."_

"_It does seem a bit strange," Blake admitted._

"_It was also very hard for me when I told him I was moving away," Bo sighed, "The two of us were constantly arguing about how to end the war but in the end, we learned that we couldn't do anything to stop it. I told him that I quit the White Fang and had Dad convince Forjador to stop supporting the group because of their radical way of thinking, so thankfully he wouldn't have to worry about radicals using our weapons against our friends. I also told him that I was going to move to Vale to start a new life with my family and ensure their safety. Wolke was upset, but he understood, and told me that he'd do the same thing if we could. Quitting the White Fang and moving here to Vale was one of the hardest decisions I've made in my life, but seeing how happy my family is now and how much our lives improved was worth it." He turned to the couch with a small smile, "Especially since my oldest son is now the happiest he's been since he was three, when he first became friends with Weiss."_

_Blake turned to where the father was looking and smiled as well at the sight before her. There, laying down and sleeping on the couch, was Baltazar and Weiss. The two of them where holding each other in a sweet embrace with a blanket covering them and smiles on their faces while the black cat Charcoal slept beside them. Blake had to suppress a Yang-like squeal at the adorable sight and settled for taking a picture of it to share with her friends once she returned to Beacon._

"_That is such a cute sight," Blake said as she pocketed her phone._

"_Indeed," Bo nodded, "I better call Kalt later and see if she still has her old wedding dress. I think it be a perfect fit for my future daughter in law."_

_/End Flashback/_

Blake closed her eyes and sighed happily. She hasn't had such a relaxing Christmas season since her grandma Raven passed away, and the parties with the White Fang weren't all that fun. She was glad that Weiss and Baltazar invited her to join them. It made her happy to know that she had such good friends watching over her like them and her teammates.

"Blake? Are you here?" A young voice called out.

Blake turned to the sound of the voice and smiled as she saw little Sarah walking towards her with Scar following close by.

"Sissy wanted me to ask you if you want to sing Christmas songs with us. Brother brought his flute and he said that you know how to play a bass guitar. Bro has one that he made in his room and we really want to hear you play!" The young child said happily, with the dog barking just as enthusiastically.

Blake giggled at the little bundle of energy and pats her on the head, "Sure thing, Sarah. I'll come along."

"I like you kitty ears," Sarah said suddenly with a wide smile, "They look pretty."

"Thank you Sarah," Blake replied gratefully, "And I like your little fang. It looks cute on you."

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-CHRISTMAS-

"Can we open presents now?"

"Hold on, Sarah, we still have to wait for Rubes and Yang to get here with their presents. They'll be here any minute now."

"Aww…Bro you're mean."

"Never said I was nice all the time."

Blake and Weiss giggled at the exchange the young eight year old was having with her fourteen year old brother. It was Christmas day and Azul family, along with Weiss and Blake, were sitting in the living room near a nice, green, decorated Christmas tree. Weiss had called her parents earlier to wish them Merry Christmas and that she missed them. Wolke and Kalt said the same thing and told their daughter that their gift for her was with her godfather, and that he'll give it to her when the time is right, whatever that meant.

"I still can't believe you guys made me use Azure Bolt and Rayos y Truenos to cut down a Christmas tree…" Baltazar grumbled as he adjusted his red Santa hat.

"Will you stop complaining about that, already?" Weiss asked in exasperation, a light blue Santa hat on her head and her hair down, "Ruby uses Crescent Rose to hack down trees all the time when we train at the Emerald Forest, so what's the problem?"

"Neither Azure Bolt nor Rayos y Truenos are designed to cut down trees like a lumberjack like Crescent Rose can, Weiss," Baltazar argued, "Why didn't we use Cody's claymore to get us a tree instead of my katana or knives?"

"Because you make more precise cuts than you brother does, _hijo_, and can cut things down much quicker than he could. You brought down the tree in one slash, remember?" Bo countered easily.

"Yeah…after you made me slash other trees because you wanted to see how sharp my swords were and you kept picking 'bad' trees to use for the house," Baltazar grumbled.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for cutting down all those trees," Leti hoped nervously.

"Hello~! Anyone home~!" A cheerful voice came out from behind the front door.

"I got it!" Sarah volunteered as she adjusted her little Santa outfit. She went to open the door and was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug.

Hearing a squeaking sound, Leti and Bo turned and laughed at the sight of their daughter being hugged tightly by their goddaughter's teammate again.

"Dammit, Yang…How many times have I told you to stop squeezing Sarah to death," Baltazar sighed tiredly.

"Not going to stop her this time?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Not worth it this time…I'm considering it her freebie since its Christmas," Baltazar answered.

"What about Sarah?" Bo asked this time.

"Ruby's got it," Baltazar assured and pointed at the younger teen who was attempting to get her sister loosen her grip on his sister.

"That's not very nice, Baltazar," Leti frowned.

"Can't be nice all the time," The lightning ninja shrugged.

"True that…" Cody smirked and bumped fists with his brother.

Blake shook her head in amusement as she watched the family interact with each other. She turned her head and smiled as she saw her teammates coming inside, with Yang holding Sarah like a teddy bear, although not as tightly as she usually does, and Ruby had a load of gifts in her arms. Both of them were wearing female Santa outfits with their own Santa hats and had large grins on their faces.

"Ho ho ho, everyone!" Yang laughed, "We are the Santa Sisters! We're here to give you gifts and steal your little munchkin in exchange!"

"If you don't like our demands, then we'll take our gifts back and still take the cub! Ho ho ho!" Ruby cackled.

"Do you two do this every year?" Blake laughed at her teammates ridiculous antics.

"For three years now!" Yang confirmed.

"It's become a bit of a tradition for us," Ruby explained happily, "Whenever Sis and I finish with our family's gift exchange, we come here to join in on Bro's gift exchange."

"They've visited us so often that we consider them just as much as family as Weiss is," Bo explained before adopting a teasing grin to his sons, "Although it's only a matter of time before all three of them become true members of our family, if you know what I mean."

"Oh come on, Papi" Cody groaned with a red face as Baltazar and Weiss covered their faces to hide their blushes.

"That's why I like you so much, Senior. You're not afraid to say what's on your mind," Yang laughed as she saw her sister blush.

"Well now, shall we start with the gift exchange?" Leti asked as she brought out the gifts from underneath the tree.

"Yay! Presents!" Sarah cheered from her position in Yang's arms.

Shortly after that, it was time to exchange gifts. Everyone had a wonderful time opening their gifts. There were many smiles shown and so much laughter heard amongst the family and friends.

"Well? What do you think?" Weiss asked as she came out of the bathroom. She changed out of her regular clothes and into her new clothes that her godmother and boyfriend got for her. She was wearing a white, sleeveless blouse with blue trimmings on it, with a blue tie, a grey skirt with matching detached sleeves and knee high stockings with blue trimmings, and a white scarf with matching mittens. On her right arm is a charm bracelet with the emblems of her teammates.

"It looks perfect," Baltazar smiled, his Santa hat replaced with a black cowboy hat given to him by his girlfriend, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Yup, both you and Blake look good in your new clothes," Yang grinned with a thumbs up, loving the rose colored scarf that her sister got her.

"It's only a trench coat and a dress shirt, Yang," Blake said in a monotone before looking at her new clothes with a small smile on her face. "All though I will admit that this looks amazing. Thank you Weiss." Blake was wearing a black trench coat with violet accents and a matching belt over a white color shirt with a violet tie; a present from her white haired teammate.

"Think nothing of it, Blake," Weiss smiled, "The moment I saw it I immediately though it would suit you perfectly."

"You have awesome tastes, Weiss," Ruby grinned, with her new headphones made by her best friend on her neck.

"Can't argue with that," Cody nodded as he put away the new games he was given by Ruby and Yang.

"Alright, kids, listen up. There's still one more gift that needs to be delivered," Bo announced, proudly wearing the watch that his kids made for him. Even Sarah pitched in to help.

"That's right, so gather around," Leti smiled, happily wearing the snowflake necklace her goddaughter bought her.

Just as everyone got together, the phone began to ring.

"I got it. Go ahead and give out the gift, Pop," Baltazar said as he went to answer the phone.

"Alright then," Bo nodded and turned to the rest of the teens, "Now this last gift is fairly large, so large in fact that we couldn't really bring it here."

"What kind of gift can be that big, Papa?" Sarah asked cutely, hugging her new stuffed cat given to her from Blake.

"All sorts of things, Princess," Bo smiled, "But this one is quite special, and it's from my old teammate Kalt and her husband and my good friend Wolke."

"Mom and Dad?" Weiss asked.

"That's right," Leti nodded, "It's something that they were planning on for a while, and they thought that this time of year would be the best."

"Weiss, mind if I ask you something," Bo asked politely, "If you and your team had a chance to spend New Year's with all your friends, would you take it? No catches or risks involved."

"Of course I would." Weiss answered to her godfather easily.

"Good, then get ready to pack your bags soon, because you're going to be heading out to meet your friends in five days. All of you," Bo grinned, pointing at all of team RWBY.

"…Eh?" The huntress team said together.

"Girls! Girls, listen!" Baltazar called out with a very excited look on his face, "I just got off the phone with Mr. Wolke. He just rented us a cabin for both our teams and Jaune's team over at White Winter Park. We're spending the rest of our last week of vacation with our friends at a ski resort!"

"Really?! That's awesome!" Yang shouted.

"Remind me to call Dad to tell him I love him," Weiss smiled.

"This is turning into a great winter break," Blake said happily.

"Yay! Party at a ski resort!" Ruby cheered.

"Is it just your teams going, or are you allowed to bring guests?" Cody couldn't help but ask.

"It's one guest per team, but if you want to come, then it's fine by Mr. Wolke," Baltazar answered, "I already messaged Jaune and Levy about it. Jaune's going to let Sun know and Levy should be talking to Velvet right now. I'm planning on calling Chrona and try to drag his timid hide to the resort with us."

"But you don't know how to ski, Brother," Sarah pointed out.

"I know, but I'm planning on having Weiss teach me when we're there," Baltazar assured

"And what makes you think I want to teach you," Weiss questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Three reasons," Baltazar began, "You love me, you have a chance to see me face-plant into the snow multiple times and laugh your lungs out, and I'll make your favorite dessert on New Year's Eve."

"Strawberry vanilla ice cream cake?" Weiss asked, making Ruby's eyes go wide.

"So long as you share," Baltazar chuckled, pointing at a drooling little leader.

"Ok, you got a deal," Weiss grinned and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"This is going to be fun to watch," Cody smirked, already picturing his brother tripping into the snow and running into trees.

"You know how to ski, Cody," Yang asked as she snapped Ruby out of her dessert induced delirium.

"I'm planning on snowboarding, actually," Cody shrugged, "I know how to skateboard pretty well, so it shouldn't be that much of a transition."

"Glad to see you're all happy about this," Bo chucked at the amused reactions of the future hunters before him.

"You bet we are, Pop!" Baltazar exclaimed, "This is going to be one awesome way to end the Year."

"This really was the best Christmas ever!" Ruby smiled and hugged the closest person next to her, which just so happened to be her best friend.

"You can say that again, Rubes," Cody agreed as he returned the hug.

"All this excitement is starting to make me a little thirsty," Weiss said as she began to head to the kitchen with her boyfriend by her side, "Anyone want some hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows, if you can," Blake asked politely as the others nodded. She let out a sigh in happiness as she relaxed on the couch. Ruby was right, this was the best Christmas ever, and now she has a trip to a ski resort with all her friends to look forward to in a few days. Blake had no idea what she did to deserve all the good that's happened to her lately, especially with her past as a member of the White Fang, but she won't complain. She is happy, with a great team, incredible friends, and loads of nice adults willing to guide her towards the right path. Her life and the lives of her friends have become much better since entering Beacon and she is planning to make sure it stays that way and to improve the lives of others as soon as she graduates from the Academy.

"Life may not be like a fairy tale…" Blake muttered softly to herself, "But, as my leader said the day we met, that's why we're here. To make it better."

Author's note:

So sorry for the late upload, folks, but I had lousy connection lately and I wasn't able to upload this any sooner. I hope you all had a good Christmas and will have a happy new year in less than a week. I am close to done with the next part of BLAD of RWBY and JNPR, so an update for that story will be coming soon. Again, there are a bit of spoilers in this story, with the revelations of Baltazar's and Blake's heritage, Sun being known to the group, and, if you guys didn't notice, a new weapon added to Baltazar's arsenal, Rayos y Truenos, which, other than the fact that it's another katana, will be given more info once I finish the chapter. I will be writing a New Year's Special that will be uploaded on the first, so be ready for that. The ski trip was originally going to be part of Life at Beacon, but I figured it would be best to use it as the special for the New Years. I wish you guys a safe and happy holidays and I will see you all soon for the next update.

Also, the names for Weiss's parents in my series are Wolke and Kalt Schnee, which mean Cloud and Cold respectively in German if my sources are correct. And the new clothes for Weiss and Blake are from LunarisFuryAileron's Winter Songstress and VnixxR's variation of Funblade's older Blake called Much Trenchcoat, so all credit goes to them and their amazing artwork.

Translations:

Mi hijo: My son


End file.
